The Daniel and Cindy Show/Episode List
Season 1 # A Daniel and Cindy Christmas Meltdown (December 13, 1994) 30-minute special that is about Daniel and Cindy trying to get Santa's autograph while trying to outwit the security guards # Another Day, Another Pie (January 18, 1995) Daniel and Cindy try out a new gig at a comedy club down at Warner Bros. Studios # Eat at Dan's '(January 25, 1995) Daniel opens up a diner, but some of his customers are his foes in disguise # '''Toyland Daze '(February 1, 1995) Daniel and Cindy get stuck at a Toy store after it closed at 10PM. # 'Win, Lose, or Kaboom! '(February 8, 1995) Daniel and Cindy are contestants in a Game show hosted by Bob Bark. # 'Space Revolts Part 4 '(February 15, 1995) Star Wars Parody that almost ''replicates the style of Star Wars fights # '''Space Revolts Part 5 '(February 22, 1995) Part 2 of the Star Wars parody, Daniel's hand that was chopped off is actually foam # 'Space Revolts Part 6 '(March 1, 1995) Part 3 of the Star Wars Parody, Dark Paster runs at he is ignited in flames and turns to ash # 'I, Danman '(March 8, 1995) Classic take on the 1966 Batman series with Daniel as Danman and Cindy as the Girl Wonder, Quailfin # 'Life.... with Stupid '(March 15, 1995) The life and times of Daniel and Cindy outside of TV stardom # 'Toon Out or Toon in '(Marh 22, 1995) Parody of MTV # 'Danman Returns '(March 29, 1995) Second take on the 1966 Batman series. # 'I Give my Regards to You '(April 6, 1995) Daniel Jr. really wanted to be taught how to be one of the greatest cartoon stars. # 'Wrestling With PAIN '(April 13, 1995) Daniel was accepted into the Wide-World-of-Wrestle-Mania-Thing.... and let's say that he practically got hurt by Sampson McMardigras. # 'DRAFTED! '(April 20, 1995) Daniel and Cindy get drafted by the US Army, but hilarious antics caused the sergeant to go insane, thus diving from the cliff onto the ocean full of hungry piranhas. # 'The Four Stooges '(April 27, 1995) Based off of Columbia's shorts, Daniel, Cindy, and the gang try to save an orphanage from going ka-blooie. # 'AAAAH, QUIET, YOU!!!! '(May 4, 1995) Cindy wanted a day where peace and quiet silences the actions of the life in Hollywood. # 'Football Antics '(May 11, 1995) A mockumentary based on football. Filmed in Yank-em Stadium. Daniel and Cindy kept interrupting the narrator while a game was going on. Season 1 Finale. Season 2 19. 'The Gweat Wittle Twain Wobbewy '(September 28, 1995) A satirical take on a popular western film. 20. 'You Ought to be on TV '(October 5, 1995) After 20 episodes, Cindy has decided to call it quits and moves on to sitcom life in the big city. Special guest voices: Lori Loughlin, Bob Saget, and Bill Cosby. Pulled from DN Networks in the USA in 2014 due to the overhearing of Bill Cosby's rape allegations. Can be found on the Second season DVD from 2003. 21. 'Silence is Comedy '(October 12, 1995) Daniel and Cindy in a 1920s Cartoon world with classic antics (First D&C Episode to be formatted in Black and White. Plus, an old-timey intro) 22. 'What's My Name? '(October 19,1995) Daniel forgot his name after an accident costed him half-a-brain. 23. 'A Daniel and Cindy Halloween Disaster '(October 26, 1995) Daniel and Cindy dress up for a Halloween party, A REALLY PAINFUL HALLOWEEN PARTY. 24. 'A Pilgrim's Guide to Turkey Hunting Part 1 '(November 16, 1995) Part 1 of this Satirical Thanksgiving reenactment. While on the way to Plymouth, Daniel and Cindy try to impress the pilgrims with a vaudeville act. 25. 'A Pilgrim's Guide to Turkey Hunting Part 2 '(November 23, 1995) Part 2 of this Satirical Thanksgiving Reenactment. Daniel and Cindy celebrate Thanksgiving by hunting turkeys... horribly. The Indians were quite impressed at their work, so they offered them a surprise. 26. '''The Daniel and Cindy Show's 26th Episode Spectacular (November 30, 1995) Tress MacNielle, voice actress for Cindy, albeit in cartoon form, looks back at the first 25 episodes with modified dialogue. First D&C Show Episode to contain recycled footage. Category:Episode lists